Relived of My Evil.
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: Ok! This is my first Snape fic and I think you might find it very touuching! Who knows.....some of you Snape haters might think twice about him! -hazelgurl


Relived of My Evil.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Snape fic so be nice. After I wrote this fic I felt kinda sorry for ole' Snapey!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down slowly as I twinded my writing quill between my fingers. A task lay before me. An extremely hard task. For the past fifteen years I had been cowering under the fear that He might find me. Now, the only hope for my surival was Sirius Black. My old enemy. I had to write a note about how I felt. Well....I didn't have to but sometimes you feel like you need to express yourself. I carefully dipped the edge of my quill into the ink bottle and put it to the paper. As time passed long extremely loopy letters apeared on the parchment. I read over what my thoughts had invented so far.  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
These things I've said and been lying. These things I have done just to do. And I see my face looking back in the mirror, sometimes I don't even know myself. It's a thin diguise but the fact of the matter is I can't blame anybody else. Because I've been keeping it inside me when it's time to be free. With a mouth set for saying and a heart to believe. These things I've done and kept silent. These things I have done them to you. There were too many times that I tried to remember, that I walked away from you. And I live my life to a song that I render, like ghosts from an empty tomb. And I'm tired of finding out the hard way, that's what I've always known to be true. I'm sorry for what I've done and said....for I am the traitor.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Serverus Snape  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All these years I had ignored the fact that there were other less fortunate people who needed my help. And my freedom from my older, wiser gardians I took for granite. When I was seventeen my hope for control over my life was forfilled, but I took it the wrong way. By the time I was out of Hogwarts I was sneeking out to go to Dark Arts Serimonies. I was so full of myself by then I couldn't get myself out of it.  
Then, two years later I commited the worst mistake I had ever comitted. I sold my soul to Voldemort. Now I could never have a life of my own, my life was His now. I have an ugly scar on my left forearm to prove it. And then I made the mistake of killing the only someone I loved. Just because I was too scared to say no to Voldemort. I killed Lily. Well, I helped. It was that rat Petigrew who really killed her. Lily, my beloved, she was the only one who used to comfort me when I was feeling under the weather.  
But she is gone now. All because of my foolishness. And now....how could I be so hatefull to her son? Believe it or not it hurts me whenever I yell at him. " Oh no!" I thought as, for the first time since Lily died, a hot tear ran down my gaunt face. " No Severus!" I thought to myself," You can't cry over this! Not over a Gryffindor!" But I couldn't help myself. Fresh tears rolled down my face as I got into my small bed and cried myself to sleep.  
I awoke in the middle of the night to an odd sound outside. It couldn't be Sirius....he was at Lupin's. I peered out the cold window and what I saw made every bone in my body freeze and then drop like a rock. Voldemort. He was here! I suddenly felt like this was going to be the last night of my life! I crept out of bed and gave my note to Mya( his owl) to bring to Sirius.  
" Serverus!" I heard a cold blood curtling voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Him. He had His wand passing slowly through His long, bony, gray fingers. " Come back to my side, Serverus! You had everything you wanted didn't you!?" I cringed under his glass-shattering yell. Then, standing up straight and tall I said bravely," No Voldemort!" He snapped His head back to me and nodded his head in question. " I was not happy with what I had when I was on your side and that's why I've come back to our side! I killed innocent people...! People I loved because of you and I will never come back!"  
" Fine then." Voldemort replied," Good-bye Serverus!" With that He pulled out His wand and muttered what I knew was my death sentence. A sudden empty feeling swallowed me up into total and eternal blackness. As I lay there dying I knew only one thing....I was relieved of my evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A note from hazelgurl: That WAS sad wasn't it!? I am practicalyy crying over.....someone I thought I'd never cry over!   
-hazelgurl 


End file.
